Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi
by BloodyNightmare14
Summary: Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai (lengkap), AU, typo, abal, Chara Death! , mpreg (walau ga ada adegannya sih :D) Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort setelah membaca, silakan tinggalkan jejak, ya.. miaw
1. Our New Life

Tittle : Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Castor, Labrador, Teito

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai (lengkap), AU, Chara Death! , mpreg (walau ga ada adegannya sih ._.)

Rated : T

* * *

Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

* * *

_Ayah... Kemana ibu pergi ?_

_Aku rindu dekapan hangat yang ibu berikan kepadaku..._

_Aku rindu senyuman ibu yang samar-samar masih tersisa didalam ingatanku..._

_Aku rindu masa-masa kita berkumpul bersama..._

_Senyum, canda, tangis, tawa yang kita rasakan selama ini sangat berarti untukku..._

_Namun,..._

_Semenjak kepergian ibu dari keluarga kita, semuanya berubah..._

_Andai saja... Ibu tak melindungiku waktu itu..._

_Ibu pasti berbahagia sekarang bersama ayah..._

_Walau aku tak ada pun, ayah tak akan kesepian karena ada ibu yang selalu menemani, kan ?_

_Walaupun aku dilahirkan, aku hanya menjadi beban untuk kalian..._

_Aku merusak semuanya..._

_Ibu selalu bilang, __**"Ibu akan selalu melindungi Teito kapan saja... Begitu pula dengan ayah..."**_

"_**Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu, Teito... Kami akan selalu berada disisimu."**_

_Bohong. Itu bohong, kan ?_

_Buktinya, ibu pergi meninggalkanku... Kalau ibu sayang padaku, jangan lindungi aku pada saat kejadian itu,... Walaupun kita tak bersama-sama lagi, kebahagiaanku sudah cukup dengan melihat kebahagiaan ayah dan ibu dari surga._

_Melihat seulas senyum dari kalian pun aku sudah cukup bahagia._

_Tapi kenapa... Kenapa ibu harus pergi ?! Padahal, Aku belum bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencoba membahagiakan ayah dan ibu. Tapi kenapa ? Tuhan terlalu cepat menjemput ibu dari kami ?_

_Aku merasa kehidupan ini terkadang memang tidak adil..._

_Ibu, apa ibu tahu ? Malam ini bintang-bintang dilangit sangat cantik. Aku senang memandanginya dari kamar rumah sakit ini. Dewi malam pun terlihat sangat terang._

_Langit tersenyum, bu._

_Apa ibu bisa melihat dari sana juga ? Teito ingin melihat ibu merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan apa yang Teito rasakan..._

_Pasti melihat pemandangan seperti ini, jauh lebih indah kalau dari surga ya, bu ? Apa ibu melihat Teito sekarang ? Teito bertambah tinggi 10cm bulan ini lho, bu... Kata dokter, keadaan tubuh Teito juga membaik... Ibu pasti sudah tahu soal ini, kan ?_

_Karena, Teito merasa kalau ibu selalu mengawasi Teito dari surga..._

_Lalu, apa surga itu indah, bu ?_

_Teito ingin tahu, bagaimana surga itu... Suatu saat, Teito akan menemui ibu disana dan tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan Teito pada ibu._

_Tetapi, kalau Teito pergi ke surga... Di dunia ini, ayah akan ditemani oleh siapa ? Aku tidak ingin ayah menikah lagi... Teito hanya memiliki 1 ibu selamanya. Tidak ada yang lain._

_Berarti Teito belum bisa pergi, karena masih harus menjaga ayah. Menggantikan posisi ibu untuk menjaga ayah._

_Ayah dan Teito sangat menyayangi ibu..._

_Menurut Teito, ayah dan ibu itu adalah malaikat yang selalu menjaga Teito di dunia ini... 2 malaikat yang selalu setia mendampingi Teito dalam suka dan duka._

_Namun, sekarang malaikat yang menjaga Teito tinggal 1. Karena 1 malaikat lagi telah dijemput oleh Tuhan._

_Walaupun begitu, ibu tetaplah malaikat Teito... Dimana pun itu..._

* * *

Castor POV

* * *

Melihat anak itu memandangi langit malam setiap hari sambil berbicara 2 arah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, yaitu ibunya. Namun, sosok ibunya telah tiada dan dia hanya berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit bertabur bintang.  
Terkadang sebagai ayah, melihat tingkah anaknya sendiri yang belum siap ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya sangat membuatku terpukul.  
Hatiku sakit. Melihat dia seperti itu. Aku ingin mendekapnya erat, berusaha membuatnya untuk benar-benar merelakan kepergian ibunya. Labrador.

Aku menolehkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahku sekarang. Menyembunyikan air bening yang terus membasahi mata ini. Aku harus kuat. Sebagai ayah, aku harus kuat...

Tetapi aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh dan lemah... Karena aku, kau mengalami hal seperti itu, Lab...

Maafkan aku... Aku akan selalu menjaga anak kita, aku berjanji...

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lab... Sampai kapan pun itu...

Segera kuhapus air mata yang terus membasahi sekitar mataku dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang kukenakan. Kuhampiri anak berambut cokelat itu dari belakang dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Teito... Ini sudah larut malam, waktunya tidur..." ucapku selembut mungkin seraya membelai rambut halusnya.

"Nanti saja ah, aku masih mau ngobrol sama ibu..." ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu menundukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Sesekali menahan emosi dengan menggigit bibir bawahku sampai darah segar mengalir bebas.

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan ini dalam hati, _"Maafkan ayah, Teito... Andai saja ayah lebih memperhatikan jalan waktu itu, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi dan kamu tidak perlu berada di rumah sakit ini terus menerus, kamu bisa hidup seperti anak-anak normal yang lain... Kamu bisa bermain, berlari, dan lainnya yang sesuai dengan usiamu sekarang. Bahkan, kalau itu tidak terjadi, ibumu masih berada disisimu. Kamu bisa memeluknya kapan saja. Kehangatan dan keharmonisan keluarga kecil kita, tidak akan redup seperti sekarang."_

Kemudian, kuraih kembali pundak mungil itu perlahan.  
"Ibu juga pasti sudah lelah... Berjam-jam kamu ajak bicara seperti itu, membutuhkan tenaga juga, kan ? Ibu juga membutuhkan istirahat, di surga..." dengan sedikit kebohongan yang kubuat, hanya untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh anakku ini membaik, atau minimal mempertahankan kondisinya agar tetap stabil.

"Benar juga ya, yah... Ibu pasti lelah..." sesaat dia menoleh kearahku dnegan tatapan menyesal, lalu kembali menatap langit sesaat.

"Ibu... Hari sudah larut malam, Teito akan istirahat agar cepat sembuh,.. Ibu juga istirahat ya, jaga kondisi tubuh ibu disana... Kalau ibu sakit, Teito dan ayah tidak dapat menjenguk kesana... Surga itu kan jauh sekali dari bumi, bu... Jadi, ngobrolnya kita lanjutkan besok saja ya, bu..." seulas senyuman terlukis dibibir anak ini, senyuman itulah yang membuat semangat hidupku belum mati sampai sekarang setelah kepergian Labrador.

"_Ne, Oyasumi..."_ ucap Teito masih sambil mentap langit lekat-lekat sambil meraih tanganku.

"Ayah,... Ucapkan selamat beristirahat untuk ibu..."

Kulihat dirinya, masih dengan pandangan matanya yang tertuju ke langit bertabur bintang, lalu kugenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Menandakan aku setuju.

"_Ne,.. Oyasumi, Labrador... Have a nice dream..."_ ucapku sepenuh hati. Untuk orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku dan hidup Teito.

Lalu Teito melambai-lambaikan tangannya kelangit dan segera menutup jendela kamar rumah sakit ini dengan perlahan sambil terduduk dikursi rodanya.

"Teito pintar... Besok lagi ya, ngobrol sama ibu..."

"Iya, ayah... Sekarang Teito mau istirahat... Ibu juga sedang beristirahat..." seulas senyuman yang sangat ceria sempat menghiasi wajahnya sesaat.

"Tapi jangan lupa, sebelum tidur Teito harus apa ? Ingat kata ibu waktu dulu, kan ?"

"Iya ! Sikat gigi !" ia menggerakan kursi rodanya kearah kamar mandi dalam ruangannya.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku.

TBC


	2. I Can Feel It

Tittle : Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Castor, Labrador, Teito

Warning : **_Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai_ (lengkap), AU, Chara Death! , mpreg** (walau ga ada adegannya sih ._.)

Rated : T

* * *

_**"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**_

* * *

Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

* * *

Memberikan sebuah kebohongan manis, memang bukanlah hal yang terpuji... Aku tahu, semuanya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik... Tetapi hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.  
Teito tidak akan tau keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku tidak bersikap keras padanya, Teito tidak akan siap menerima kalau ibunya sudah tiada. Labrador sudah meninggalkan kami 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Ayah... Bantu aku berjalan ketempat tidur, ya..." suaranya terdengar lirih, namun masih ada semangat didalamnya. Semangat untuk bisa berjalan kembali.

"Ah, Teito sudah mau tidur ?" tanyaku dengan reflek, padahal aku sudah tahu kalau dia belum mengantuk.

"Ya ayah... Padahal aku belum mengantuk, tetapi aku tahu kalau ibu juga sedang beristirahat, jadi Teito juga akan beristirahat..." ia tersenyum kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan kepergian ibunya.

Lab, aku harus apa ? Semangat hidup Teito sangat bergantung pada keberadaanmu. Keberadaan seorang ibu. Tapi, kau telah meninggalkan kami. Aku adalah ayah dan seorang suami yang lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan Teito 4 tahun yang lalu. Maafkan aku... Aku sungguh minta maaf.

_Aku memang tidak berguna._

Lagi-lagi aku berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatiku dari Teito. Kurangkul tubuhnya dari kursi roda perlahan. Merangkul tubuh kecil yang rapuh.

"Ayah..."

"Hm ?"

"Aku, ingin mencoba berjalan sendiri..."

"... A-apa kau yakin ?"

"Iya, ayah..."

"Baik, berhati-hatilah..." ucapku seraya melepaskan rangkulanku darinya, melepaskan tubuh rapuh itu menempuh jalannya sendiri. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Namun, apa yang bisa kuperbuat ? _Nihil_. Hanya tekad dan semangat didalam dirinya yang bisa membentuk dirinya yang sekarang. Seorang Teito yang lebih kuat.

_Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa._

_Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tidak akan._

Itulah tekad kerasnya didalam hati. Tetapi, dari tekad itulah yang telah membangun Castor yang sekarang. Aku menjadi lebih kuat seiring bertambah kuatnya tekad Teito untuk sembuh.

Teito mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya kedepan, tubuhnya sedikit berguncang. Kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya dengan seimbang. Karena luka yang dideritanya ketika usia 8 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu.

Kecelakaan yang telah merenggut segalanya. Merenggut Labrador dariku. Merenggut Labrador dari Teito. _Dan kecelakaan itu, berawal dari aku._

_Berawal dari kelalaianku, kebodohanku..._

'_**Aku memang tidak berguna.'**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

-_Flashback-_

_Labrador POV_

* * *

_Menjalani kehidupan, tidaklah semudah mengarungi dunia mimpi. Semua yang tak bisa kau bayangkan, bisa terjadi dengan sangat mudah dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Seperti... Kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untukmu._

_Sekarang, Teito sudah berusia 8 tahun. Aku harus banyak memberitahukan tentang kehidupan nanti. Aku tidak ingin ia memilih jalan yang salah. Segala sesuatu untuknya harus yang terbaik. Dan demi tercapainya impian itu, hanya aku dan Castor-san yang bisa mewujudkannya._

_Karena kami orangtuanya._

_Walaupun tubuh Teito tidak sekuat anak-anak pada umumnya, aku akan mendampinginya sampai apa yang ia inginkan terwujud dengan sempurna._

_Aku tak mengharapkan sepeser uang pun darinya jika sudah sukses nanti, aku juga tak mengharapkan balasan berupa segelintir kasih sayang darinya, dan aku pun tidak mengaharapkan jasaku dikenang olehnya selalu._

_Cukup dengan melihatnya bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Itulah impianku sebagai orangtuanya._

_Aku terus berjuang untuk membesarkannya, mendidiknya, menjaganya, dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya._

"_**Ibu akan selalu melindungi Teito kapan saja... Begitu pula dengan ayah..."**_

"_**Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu, Teito... Kami akan selalu berada disisimu."**_

_Kalimat-kalimat itulah, yang setiap hari kuucapkan kepadanya. Tanpa bosan akan terus kuulang sampai Teito benar-benar mengerti kalau,._

'_**Tidak ada orangtua yang membenci anaknya.'**_

_Sebelum aku tiada nanti, sebelum Tuhan memanggilku, sebelum semua perjalananku didunia ini berakhir, aku selalu berdo'a kepada Tuhan, untuk menempatkanku ditempat yang paling layak untuk mengawasi anakku dari dunia sana._

_Aku terus berharap, sampai hari terakhirku didunia. Entah kapan waktunya... Tetapi aku berharap, __**'jangan ambil Castor-san terlebih dahulu..'**__ kalau itu terjadi,.._

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membesarkan Teito seorang diri ?  
Tidak ada.  
Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Castor-san._

_Maka dari itu, aku terus berharap,.. __**'Ambillah aku terlebih dahulu, jika sudah waktunya... Tolong jangan Castor-san yang pergi mendahuluiku...'**_

Kemudian, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Hanya untuk menenangkan diri sesaat.  
Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak tenang-

_-'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ?'_

_Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk menimpa keluarga kecil ini.  
Walaupun itu benar-benar terjadi, tolong jangan ada yang terluka._

_Walaupun ada, tolong jangan Teito atau pun Castor-san... Teito masih membutuhkan ayahnya._

Belum selesai aku berharap, anak kecil berambut cokelat khas itu memasuki ruangan dimana aku berada.

"Ibuuu ! ~"

"Ah, Teito... Dari mana saja ?"

"Tadi habis nonton TV sama ayah..."

"Haha.. Begitu, ayah mana ?"

"Lagi teleponan sama temennya.."

"_Souka, _ayo ketempat ayah..."

"Ayoooo ! Tapi, gendong !"

"Teito, kan sudah besar... Masa' masih mau digendong ?"

"Ah, ibuuu ! Teito mau digendong !"

"I-iya, iya... Lain kali ga ada gendong-gendongan, ya... Teito, kan sudah besar..."

"Iya..."

"Janji ?"

"Umm ! Janji !"

Teito menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku. Lalu kami melakukan janji jari kelingking. _'Yang ingkar janji, harus dihukum...' _itulah isi umum perjanjian ini.

"Ne, Teito... Ibu kan tidak terlalu tinggi seperti ayah, jadi gendongnya tidak tinggi, ya..."

"Iya.. Yang penting digendong ibu..."

Aku menggendong Teito keluar dari ruanganku tadi dan menuju tempat Castor-san berada.

"Ayaaaaahhh ! Aku digendong ibu, dong !"

"Wah, mama Teito kuat, ya... Bisa menggendong Teito yang sudah sebesar ini..."

"Teito, ini sudah ditempat ayah, Teito turun, ya..."

Lalu aku menurunkan dia, dan dia segera memelukku.

"Aku sayang ibu..."

Teito mengucapkan itu secara tiba-tiba. Aku sangat terkejut, juga sangat senang.

"Iya, ibu juga sayang Teito..."

Membelai rambut halusnya perlahan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

"Nah, Teito... Lihat ayah, ya.. Ayah ini sangat kuat, lho !"

Dengan sekejap Castor-san langsung menggendongku dengan _Bridal style._ Aku sangat terkejut sampai-sampai aku berteriak dnegan reflek.

"Uwaaahhh ! Ca, Castor-san !?" aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas, entah rasa apa itu... Aku merasa pipiku juga mulai memerah.

"Waaahh ! Ayah kuat ! Nanti, kalau Teito sudah besar, Teito juga akan kuat seperti ayah yang bisa menggendong ibu seperti itu !" dengan semangat, ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Aku juga yakin, kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat seperti ayah, Teito.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama periang. Lalu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekap tubuhku dan terdengar suara kecupan singkat dipuncak kepalaku.

"C,Castor-san..." wajahku semakin memerah menerima perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

"Ayah curang ! Teito juga mau memeluk dan mencium ibu seperti itu !"

"Ahaha, coba saja tangkap ayah kalau mau memeluk ibu ! Ibu, kan punya ayah sekarang !"

Lalu Castor-san membawaku lari menuju halaman belakang rumah kami yang tak jauh dari ruangan yang kami tempati barusan, dan Teito pun mengikuti kemana Castor-san berlari.

"Ayaaaahhh ! Ibu juga milik Teito !"

"Tapi, Teito, kan tidak bisa menikahi ibu seperti ayah !" Castor-san terus-menerus menggoda Teito seperti itu. Keluarga kecil kami, terasa sangat berarti jika berada pada saat _moment-moment_ seperti ini.

Teito hanya bisa melompat-lompat untuk bisa menjangkauku dari gendongan Castor-san. Castor-san memang iseng kepada Teito, itu untuk menghibur Teito yang selalu kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman selain boneka-boneka yang ia buat.

Tiba-tiba –

"Hup !" dengan sekali lompatan, Teito berhasil menjangkau celana panjang yang kukenakan.

"Dapat !" lalu, ia menariknya dengan kencang untuk menjatuhkanku dari gendongan Castor-san.

"E..Ehhh Teito... J..Jangan ! Nanti jatuh !" dengan penuh kecemasan, aku melarang anak itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Menarik celanaku.

"Waaahh ! Teito kuat juga, ya ! Coba tarik lebih kuat !" Castor-san meremehkan Teito.

Teito yang merasa terpancing dengan kata-kata Castor-san langsung menarik celanaku lebih kencang dari yang barusan ia lakukan.

Aku merasakan perlahan tubuh Castor-san tertarik sedikit-demi sedikit kearah tenaga itu berasal, sampai pada akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang menyandung kaki Castor-san dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh !" kami bertiga berteriak serentak.

Castor-san terjatuh kesamping kiri dari posisinya barusan, aku terjatuh dari gendongannya dan menimpa Teito.

Merasakan tubuh mungil yang tertindih olehku, aku segera berlutut dan memeluknya.

"Ma-maafkan ibu, Teito ! Dimana yang sakit ?" aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya yang benar-benar tertindih tubuhku seutuhnya.

Takada jawaban darinya, dan aku merasakan ada dua tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggangku.

"Dapat, hehe..." didalam situasi seperti ini, dia masih saja bermain-main seperti itu, sebelum aku mengucapkan apa-apa dia sudah berdiri dan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Dengan baju yang berantakan, dan terdapat beberapa bagian bajunya terkena tanah karena habis terjatuh tadi, ia tersenyum riang.

"Sudah kubilang, kan ? Teito juga bisa seperti ayah..."

TBC


	3. Memories

Tittle : Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Castor, Labrador, Teito, Frau

Warning : _**Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai**_** (lengkap), AU, Chara Death! , mpreg** (walau ga ada adegannya sih ._.)

Rated : T

* * *

_**"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**_

* * *

Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

* * *

Tersenyum lebar lalu memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Dia senang sekali jika bisa menandingi ayahnya.

Aku hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajahku tanpaku sadari bersamaan dengan menetesnya air bening dari mataku.

"Ibu ? Kenapa menangis ?"

"Umm... Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..." ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Lalu aku mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat dan kukecup kedua pipi dan dahinya.

"... Ibu sayang Teito..."

"Eh ? Teito juga sayang ibuuu !" ia langsung memelukku dengan senang.

"Jadi, kalian melupakan ayah ?" Castor-san terbangun dari posisinya saat jatuh barusan sambil membersihkan tanah dipakaiannya.

Kami berdua hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Castor dengan bersamaan.

Benar saja. Kami bertiga jatuh kembali. Aku dan Teito terjatuh dan menindih Castor-san sambil memeluknya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sayang ayah !" ucap aku dan Teito bersamaan.

Sepasang tangan besar membelai puncak kepala kami yang sedang bersandar didada bidangnya.

"Hahaha... Ayah juga sayang kalian..."

_Namun, hari yang buruk itu datang. Hari dimana aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman. Hari yang membuatku selalu resah. Hari yang selama ini membuatku... Sangat ketakutan._

_Firasatku sangat buruk hari ini... Kumohon, jangan ada sedikitpun masalah untuk menjalani hari ini._

"Lab ?"

Seseorang membuyarkan pikiranku dengan memanggil namaku dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"C,Castor-san ?"

"Hmm.. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, sih ? Aku lapaaaarrr..." tidak biasanya Castor-san _childish_ seperti ini.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan belaian lembut dipipinya.

"Ya,.. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu, tunggu sebentar, ya..." ucapku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju dapur.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sampai siang, tak ada masalah dengan menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Semuanya lancar-lancar saja. Dan tak ada hal yang membahayakan salah satu dari anggota keluarga kami._

_Namun, firasat burukku bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu._

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku mau ngemil.." keluh anak kecil berambut cokelat disebelahku.

"Nanti gendut, lho..."

"Bodo amat ! Aku kan, bukan cewek !"

"Eh ? Yakin Teito bukan cewek ?" aku mencoba sedikit menggodanya.

"Iya ! Teito cowok, kok ! Liat, nih !" lalu ia membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkannya sambil menyodorkan _'senjata'_nya kearahku.

"Uwooohh ! Teito ! Ibu cuma bercanda, kok ! Jangan pamer gitu, dong.."

"Habisnya ibu gak percaya Teito cowok, sih..."

"Hahaha habisnya Teito manis, sih..."

Sebelum ada yang melanjutkan perbincangan kami, Castor-san datang menghampiri kami.

"Ehh ?! Siapa suruh buka-buka celana didepan isteri ayah ?!"

"Ibu gak percaya Teito cowok, sih ! Makanya Teito buka, deh.."

"Teito jangan genit sama isteri ayah, yaa !" Castor-san pun kelihatannya ingin menggoda Teito.

"Isteri ayah itu, kan ibu Teito !"

"Emang ada anak yang genitin ibunya ?"

"..." kelihatannya Teito berfikir sejenak sebelum membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Tidak ada, sih..." Teito berkata sepolos-polosnya.

"Hahaha, ayah cuma bercanda, kok.."

Castor-san pun mengangkat Teito dan memeluknya sesaat, lalu menggendongnya.

"Tentu saja ibu juga milik Teito.."

Mendengar sebuah ucapan manis seperti itu... Rasanya mataku mulai terisi oleh butiran-butiran bening. Aku ingin menangis. Kenapa tingkah konyol mereka,.. Bisa membuatku terharu seperti itu ? Entah itu memang mengharukan, atau aku yang cengeng ?

Sebelum butiran ini perlahan menuruni wajahku, kuhapus segera dengan tangan ini, untuk menyembunyikannya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tersenyum karena bahagia juga karena menyembunyikan rasa takutku dari firasat yang telah aku rasakan sejak waktu itu.

'_Hari ini... Akan terjadi hal yang buruk.'_

Hanya itu yang aku rasakan. Tidak ada yang lain. Keresahan terus melanda hati dan juga pikiranku. Firasat yang terus-menerus membayangiku. Namun, aku belum bisa tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lab,.. Ayo jalan-jalan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan, bagaimana ?"

"A,ah... Mencari makanan ? Uhm... Baiklah, ayo.."

"Teito ikut juga ya, bu !"

"Tentu saja Teito ikut..."

Kami pun bergegas untuk pergi berbelanja bulanan di mall terdekat.

.

.

.

Kulihat Castor-san sedang memanaskan mobil agar mesinnya siap digunakan dan semoga saja tidak ada masalah nanti. _**'Semoga saja.'**_

"Ayo, kalian berdua naik... Kita berangkat !" ucap Castor-san yang sudah bersiap-siap mengenakan sabuk pengaman didalam mobil.

"Iya !" ucap Teito yang berada dalam gendonganku dengan bersemangat.

Lalu kami pun pergi berkendara menuju mall terdekat. Mall yang tidak terlalu besar, namun mewah. Yah, hanya mall itu yang berada didekat kawasan perumahan.

"Setelah berbelanja, aku ada janji dengan temanku... Apa tidak apa-apa, Lab ? Teito ?" Castor bertanya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi itu pertanyaan yang normal, jadi aku hanya meng-'iya' kan saja.

"Uhm... Kalau aku sih, tidak apa-apa..."

"Ya ! Teito juga mau jalan-jalan !"

"... Terimakasih ya, semuanya.."

Selama diperjalanan menuju mall, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa masalah. Saat berbelanja pun juga. Aku sangat bersyukur, semuanya tidak apa-apa.

Namun, saat diperjalanan menuju tempat teman Castor-san berada, tanpa kami perkirakan ternyata jalan tercepat yang dapat kami lalui sedang dalam perbaikan. Lalu hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa menuju tempat itu dengan lumayan cepat tetapi, Castor-san tidak mau mengambil resiko, karena jalanan disana berliku-liku dan curam. Tapi, karena ini urusan mendadak, dan tidak ada jalan lain. Akhirnya kami memilih melewati jalan itu.

'_**Dan disinilah, firasat burukku muncul kembali.'**_

"Castor-san..."

"Hm ?"

"... T-tidak jadi, deh..."

"Hm ? Ada apa, Lab ? Katakan saja..."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggeleng pelan sambil membelai rambut Teito yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya diatas pangkuanku.

Setelah keheningan menyelimuti kami dengan cukup lama, ponsel Castor-san berdering. Dengan sigap Castor-san mengangkat panggilan tersebut.  
Ternyata itu panggilan dari temannya. Teman yang sudah berjanji dengan Castor-san.

Lalu Castor-san menambah kecepatan mobil dengan tiba-tiba sambil mengakhiri perbincangannya.

"C,Castor-san ? Kenapa ? Apa kau buru-buru ?"

"Iya... Maaf ya, Lab... Tapi ini mengenai urusan pekerjaan..."

"I-iya... Tidak apa-apa..."

Tak lama kemudian, Teito terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Ibu...? Ini dimana ?"

"I-ini... Jalan menuju tempat teman ayah berada, setelah melewati jalan ini, kita akan segera memasuki kawasan perkotaan, kok... Teito tenang saja, ya..."

Membelai pelan rambutnya. Mencoba membuat anak ini beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Jujur saja, dari ekspresinya,.. Dia terlihat takut.

Apa Teito juga bisa merasakan, apa yang aku rasakan ?

Tidak. Aku mohon jangan biarkan Teito dilanda dengan rasa resah dan takut sepertiku. Dia masih kecil... Dan belum pantas merasakan hal semacam itu.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba kecepatan laju mobil bertambah. Castor-san terlihat bingung dengan keadaan mobilnya sekarang.

"Castor-san ? Apa kau menambah kecepatannya ?"

Castor-san hanya menggeleng untuk mencoba berfikir jernih.

Jujur. Kau panik. Sangat panik untuk mengahdapi situasi genting seperti ini.

"Ibu... Kok kencang banget ?"

"A-ah... Tidak apa-apa... Ayah akan menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya, tenang saja..."

Tak ada perbincangan selama beberapa menit. Sampai pada akhirnya...-

-Kami sampai ditikungan tajam yang kutakutkan.

"C,Castor-san.. Pelan-pelan kalau disini..."

Kulihat, wajah Castor sudah mulai menegang dan mencengkram kuat stir mobil.

"...Lab..."

" Y-ya ? Bisa, kan ?"

"..."

"Kenapa Castor-san ?"

"Remnya... Remnya bermasalah."

... Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Segera kueratkan pelukanku kepada Teito. Teito pun hanya bisa mencengkram lengan bajuku dengan sangat kuat.

"... Tidak mungkin..." ucapku lirih.

"Aku akan berusaha melewati tikungan ini dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah, walau aku tau apa resikonya, kuusahakan agar kita semua selamat.."

Castor-san... Sungguh terlihat dari tekadnya. Kalau ia adalah kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan bijak.

"...Castor-san..."

Saat ini mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengahdapi tikungan berbahaya tersebut. Awalnya, mobil kami baik-baik saja dan menikung dengan mulus. Namun, saat dititik tertajam dari tikungan ini, mobil kami menyerempet dan bergesekkan dengan pembatas tikungan dengan jurang.

Aku hanya bisa mendekap tubuh mungil Teito dengan sangat erat sambil memejamkan mata.

_"CKKIIITTTTT...!"_

Suara decitan yang begitu melengking terdengar. Tentu saja itu dari sisi mobil kami dan pembatas jalan dengan..._jurang_.

Sisi mobil yang bergesekkan tepat pada pintu kanan depan, yaitu tepat dimana aku dan Teito duduk.

"Ibuuuu !" Teito menjerit ketakutan.

"..." Aku hanya berdiam dan hanya membalas dengan dekapan yang lebih erat lagi.

"...Tenanglah, Teito..." ucap Castor-san yang masih mencoba membelokkan stir mobil.

Kucoba untuk membuka mataku tanpa melepaskan dekapanku dari Teito.

_"KKKRRRIIIEEETTTT... !"_

Suara decitan itu semakin keras ditelingaku. Kucoba untuk menoleh kearah gesekkan itu berada, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku.

Dari gesekkan tersebut, keluarlah percikan api yang sangat banyak.

"C,Castor-san !"

Castor menoleh dengan segera. Melihat keadaan mobil dan pembatas jalan yang sudah seperti itu, tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"... Ini gawat..."

"Hah ?! Apa maksudmu, Castor-san ?"

"Cepat, tekan tombol _airbag_ nya!" perintah Castor-san dengan segera.

"I-ibuuu... Ada apa ? Itu suara apa ? Kenapa ayah membentak ibu ? Teito takut..." pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih dan _positive thinking_.

Saat mencoba melihat kearah kaca utama, lagi-lagi aku membelalakkan mataku. Tapi rasa takut dan resah itu kembali disaat seperti ini. Saat aku melihat suatu hal yang tak bisa kubayangkan.

Pembatas jalannya...-

_-terputus._

"Teito ! Pejamkan mata dan peluk ibu dengan erat ! Ibu akan selalu melindungi Teito kapan saja... Begitu pula dengan ayah... Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu, Teito... Kami akan selalu berada disisimu." Tanpa disadari mulut ini mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Teito mengangguk dan memelukku dengan erat.

Castor-san sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Dia sudah tau, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Labrador, _airbag_ nya sekarang !" perintahnya saat mobil kami terlontar keluar jalur dan terjatuh ke jurang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kutekan tombol _airbag_ itu begitu pula dengan Castor-san. _Airbag_ pada tempat mengemudi sudah mulai mengembang dan akan melindungi Castor-san dari benturan sekeras apapun.

Namun, ditempatku dan Teito,... Tak ada tanda-tanda _airbag_ itu akan mengembang. Ini...-

-_**airbag**__nya tidak berfungsi ?_

"Lab ! _Airbag_nya !" ia terus memberi perintah. Perintah yang ia perintahkan sudah kulakukan. Tetapi, _airbag_nya tetap tidak berfungsi.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan kearahnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresiku yang sudah benar-benar menyerahkan diri kepada _Yang Maha Kuasa_.

Kami merasakan mobil kami mulai membentur batu-batu besar. Mobil kami berguncang dengan dahsyat. Lalu aku melihat kearah _airbag_ ditempat pengemudi.

'_Teito harus selamat.'_

Sebelum _airbag_ itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Castor-san, Teito harus ada disana. Teito dan Castor-san harus selamat.

Kuangkat tubuh mungil Teito dan menghempaskannya ketempat pengemudi. Kulihat Teito membuka matanya karena terkejut.

Saat dia berada dipangkuan Castor-san, ia masih menggenggam tanganku.

"I-ibu mau kemana...?"

"Ibu ada disini... Teito tenang saja..."

"Tapi kenapa ibu memisahkan diri ?" Teito berkata sambil menangis.

"Ini semua demi Teito... Dan ayah..."

"Lab !" lalu Castor-san menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Tapi uluran tangan itu kuabaikan begitu saja. Tempat pengemudi tidak akan cukup lagi jika aku berasa disana.

"Ibu... Ibu... Ibu... Teito takut !"

"Ibu juga takut, Teito..."

"Teito gak mau pisah sama ibu... Ayo ibu kesini !"

"Ibu akan tetap dikursi ini, Teito tetap bersama ayah, ya..."

"Lab !" Castor-san berteriak sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan susah payah karena terhimpit oleh _airbag_.

"Teito takuuttt ! Ibuuuu Teito juga mau selamat sama ibu !" Teito menjerit dan memberontak.

"Teito ! Dengar ! Teito sayang ibu, kan ?"

"Sangat ! Teito sangat menyayangi ibuuu ! Hiks...Hiks... Ibuuu..."

"Laaaabbb !" Castor mulai kesulitan untuk menjulurkan tangannya, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari himpitan _airbag_ dan menyelamatkanku bersama mereka.

Uluran tangan itu tetap kuhiraukan. _Sudah tak ada peluang untukku lagi_.

"Jika Teito sayang ibu, tetaplah diam disana dan terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan kita bersama... Jangan hiraukan ibu... Ibu... Ibu akan baik-baik saja..."

Aku berbohong. Karena... Dalam situasi seperti ini... _Aku tak mungkin selamat_.

Perlahan kulepaskan genggaman tangan Teito dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba membuatku tenang, dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kucoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

_Itu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang selama ini menghantuiku_.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara jeritan kedua orang yang sangat kucintai.

"IBUUUU !"

"TIDAK, LABRADOOORRR !"

Aku hanya bisa menitikkan airmata. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi.

_Ini... Akan segera berakhir..._

Dan aku merasakan mobil kami terbalik dan menghantam seisi mobil dengan sangat keras. Mobil kami terus terjatuh semakin dalam disertai guncangan dan benturan-benturan benda keras lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku merasa, tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping. Yah, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang.

_Maafkan ibu, Teito... Baik-baik ya, sama ayah karena ibu tidak bisa mendampingi kalian lagi..._

Labrador POV end

* * *

Castor POV

'Aku tak tahu ini dimana... Apa ini sudah pagi ? Ruangan ini... Semuanya putih... Ini... Dimana ?'

Aku segera terbangun dan melihat kesekelilingku. Ini... Bukan rumahku... Dimana ini ?

Jangan-jangan,... _Rumah sakit ?_

Tapi tubuhku tak apa-apa semenjak kejadian itu. Eh ? Teito mana ? Lalu... Labrador ?!

Aku segera bangkit dari kasur yang barusan aku tiduri itu, dan berlari keluar ruangan. Belum sempat aku menanyakan dimana Teito berada, kulihat didepan ruanganku, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sangat kukenal. Ia terbaring lemah dan ditemani selang-selang, alat kesehatan, dan alat-alat medis lainnya.

_Teito...?_

Sekujur tubuhku langsung lemas, tapi Teito selamat. Lalu... Mana Labrador ?

Saat membalikkan badan, seorang dokter berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire blue_ menatapku heran.

"Pak, apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja ? Kau mengalami kecelakaan kemarin..."

"Mana Labrador, dok ?! Dimana ?!"

"M-maaf ? Siapa ?"

"Labrador ! Isteriku !"

"Iste...ri ? Yang berambut _lilac _?"

"Ya ! Dimana dia sekarang ?" aku sangat bahagia, dia akan mengantarku ketempat Labrador berada. Dia pasti selamat sekarang.

"...Biar kuantar..." wajahnya sedikit murung, dan langsung berbalik lalu menunjukkan jalan.

Rungan-demi ruangan telah kami lewati_, dimana Labrador dirawat ?_

Aku tak menemukan ruangan dimana ia dirawat. Dokter pirang ini terus saja berjalan menusuri koridor dan akhirnya kami sampai disatu ruangan berpintu putih dan ini rungan yang berada dipaling pojok koridor.

Lalu ia membukakan pintu, mempersilakanku untuk masuk.

Saat kumasuki ruangan itu, terdapat satu tempat tidur dan aku rasa ada yang menidurinya dan terdapat bercak bahkan tetesan-tetesan darah.

Aku terus berfikir positif. Ini tidak mungkin... Ini bukanlah orang yang kucari.

Aku terus berfikir seperti itu... Namun, semuanya berubah,.. Saat aku melihat tangan yang keluar dari kain putih yang menutupinya.

Tanga yang sudah pucat dan kaku, dan terdapat cincin yang sama dengan yang kukenakan sekarang sedang melingkar dijari manisnya.

'_Tidak mungkin...Labrador ?'_

_TBC  
_


	4. A Painful Memory

Tittle : Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Castor, Labrador, Teito, Frau

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-ai (lengkap), AU, Chara Death! , mpreg (walau ga ada adegannya sih ._.)

Rated : T

Ayah, Aku Harus Pergi

* * *

Aku terpaku sesaat dan mencoba untuk menerima keadaan. Tatapanku kosong dan hanya melihat kearah cicin itu terpasang.

Kucoba untuk mendekatkan diri kearah 'korban' tersebut. Tubuhku mulai berkeringat, entah kenapa... Padahal aku sedang berada diruangan ber-AC yang bersuhu cukup rendah.

.

.

.

-karena ini ruang mayat.

Kuraih tangan mungil pucat yang sudah sangat kaku itu dan membelai jemari dimana cicin itu melingkar. Bisa kurasakan lembut kulitnya, ukuran telapak tangannya, namun sudah tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa tubuhku mulai bergetar, kugenggam erat tangan mungil itu dengan tangan kananku dan kudekap erat didadaku, sedangkan tangan kiriku mencoba untuk membuka sehelai kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Bercak-bercak darah yang melukiskan kain putih ini sudah berubah menjadi kecokelatan, begitu pula dengan tetesan-tetesannya dilantai.

Kutarik perlahan kain ini, sudah mulai terlihat rambut lembut berwarna lilac yang dihiasi beberapa bercak darah yang sudah mengering. Tanganku tidak mau berhenti untuk menarik kain ini sehingga terlihatlah wajah 'seseorang' yang sangat kucintai sedang memejamkan mata dengan tenang dan damai, bahkan seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

_'Apa dia bahagia telah meninggalkan aku dan Teito berdua ?'_

Tentu saja tidak.

Senyuman itu, terukir karena...

_-'Ia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seorang ibu yang melindungi keluarga kecilnya.'_

Airmata mulai membasahi wajahku. Aku tidak terima dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa... Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil ?! Menelantarkan aku dan anakku berdua tanpa sosok ibu dan istri... Membiarkan hatiku terus dilanda oleh penyesalan yang mendalam... Hanya karena kelalaianku sebelum berkendara. Seandainya aku menge-check mesin mobil sebelum berangkat dan menemukan problemnya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Pandanganku mulai buram, terlalu banyak airmata yang membasahi wajahku dan kacamataku. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman dan dekapanku kepada tangan mungilnya, aku berlutut dan memeluk tubuh dingin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, lalu kukecup dahi dan pipinya berulang kali.

"... Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami, Lab ?" aku berkata sambil menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa Tuhan memaggilmu begitu cepat ?"

"... Kenapa Tuhan menghapuskan semua kebahagiaan yang selama ini kita alami dengan adanya kepergianmu, Lab ?"

"Kenapa ?!"

"Jawab aku ! Labrador !"

"..." tak ada jawaban. Suasana kembali hening dan yang terdengar hanya isakkan tangisku, dokter berambut pirang dibelakangku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan juga. Karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Masih sambil mendekap tangannya didadaku, aku teringat kenangan-kenangan yang sangat berbahagia dikeluarga kecil kami sebelum 'kejadian' itu terjadi.

Senyumannya, tawanya, kehangatannya, ketulusannya, semuanya... Mengenai 'dia'.

Namun, saat mengingat kalau dia sudah tiada... Hatiku kembali seperti ditusuk.

"LAB ! TOLONG JAWAB AKU !" bentakku kepadanya. Padahal, aku tahu... Ia tak mungkin menjawabnya lagi. Tubuh yg sudah mulai membujur kaku ini kudekap lebih erat dan kuat. Aku masih tidak rela atas kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak.

Kubelai rambut halusnya dan membisikkan kalimat dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam walaupun isak tangis masih menyertainya.

"...Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Lab... Kembalilah..."

Namun, seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Ya, benar saja. Dokter pirang itulah yang menyadarkanku dari luapan kesedihan barusan.

"Hentikanlah. Dia... Benar-benar merelakan nyawanya demi kalian... Berdua."

"... A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Saat mobil _ambulance_ kami tiba, aku melihat tim penyelamat sedang mengeluarkan tubuh para korban. Kau hanya luka ringan, anakmu mengalami luka yang cukup serius diseluruh tubuhnya, lalu... Istrimu... Mengalami luka yang sangat parah dibagian kepala dan tubuh bagian atas. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, ia terus mendesakku untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua dengan menyebut nama dan menujuk kalian yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan dalam kondisi fisik dan mental yang sangat lemah. Mau tidak mau, aku menurutinya dan menyuruh para dokter yang lain untuk memberi kalian pertolongan pertama dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dipulihkan secara total. Tubuhnya yang tergeletak berlumuran darah dihadapanku, sungguh membuatku iba. Karena... Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu... Dia masih mendahului keselamatan kalian. Tak beberapa lama, ia menarik jas putih yang aku kenakan dengan tenaga yang hampir tidak ada dan berkata, 'Terima kasih' sambil terengah-engah, lalu ia tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan sisa kekuatannya, sampai... Kekuatan yang ia miliki benar-benar habis. Bahkan, untuk bernafas pun ia tak sanggup... Nafasnya mulai tercekat dan... Dia pergi meninggalkan kita. Maafkan aku... Aku tak sempat menyelamatkannya... Sungguh... Aku menyesal... Sekali lagi maafkan aku..."

Aku membisu karena telah mendengar ceritanya. Cerita yang **_'benar-benar terakhir'_** tentang dirinya.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya sesosok manusia lemah tanpa pendamping hidup yang hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Kejam ? Mungkin tidak juga... Namun takdirku lah yang kejam.

Sekarang, hanya untuk tersenyum dengan tulus itu... Sangatlah sulit. Semua kenangan indah tentang keluarga kecilku yang berbahagia telah dihapuskan. Dihapuskan dengan terhapusnya sesosok insan yang benar-benar aku dan Teito cintai.

Air mataku semakin deras mendengar 'pengorbanan' dirinya. Aku tak bisa berlagak tegar, sisi lunak didalam hatiku semuanya terbuka. Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergiannya sambil menjerit, menyalahkan Tuhan, dan... Menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

"...Hanya demi aku... Dan Teito, kau sampai seperti itu... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lalu, keesokan harinya,.. Tubuh Labrador yang sudah sangat kaku dan pucat itu sudah terbaring didalam peti berlapis kaca bening dan disekelilingnya diletakkan berbagai macam bunga hias kesukaannya.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kuusap lapisan kaca yang melindungi dirinya. Melindungi kecantikannya.

Rasa sakit dan perih kembali menyeruak didalam dadaku. Aku kembali disadarkan,_ 'jika dia seperti ini karena aku...'_

Dengan rasa sakit yang masih berkecamuk didada ini, kulihat peti yang ditidurinya untuk selama-lamanya mulai dipindahkan kedalam peti yang lebih besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku sudah tak bisa melihat parasnya lagi... Sampai-

-_Tanah benar-benar mengubur dirinya bersama penyesalanku._

Orang-orang yang ramai berdatangan, kini sudah tiada. Semuanya sudah kembali ke istananya masing-masing karena hujan yang cukup deras menghampiri pemakaman ini.

Derasnya suara air, seperti iringan lagu kematian yang terus mendampingimu dan diriku yang masih terpaku kearah batu nisan yang terukir namamu dengan sempurna.

Kutaburkan beberapa genggam kelopak bunga. Tanpa sadar, air mataku kembali turun. Sederas air hujan yang terus menghujani kita.

"... Kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Labrador?"

"Tapi... Kebersamaan kita hanya sampai disini... Tuhan tak mengizinkan kita bersama lagi, sampai kita dipertemukan kembali dialam yang disebut _'surga'_, dan akan membangun kehidupan yang indah seperti dulu lagi... Ya, kan?"

_"... Well, rest in peace, my wife... I'll always protect Teito as i can... Just seeing me from there, okay?"_

Kuusap batu nisan yang sudah jelas terpampang namanya disana dan mengecupnya singkat.

_"... I love you..."_

Setelah mengganti pakaianku yang basah kuyup itu, kulihat Teito yang tak berdaya sudah mulai menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. Kemudian, gerakan-gerakan halus itu berubah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Aku yang sudah sangat senang melihat dirinya yang hampir siuman, langsung menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Teito, ayah disini... Jangan takut..." ucapku dengan sangat tulus.

Ternyata dia sudah siuman, walaupun belum 100%. Ia sudah bisa membuka matanya sedikit dan menjawab perkataanku dengan suara yang sangat kecil, hampir menyerupai bisikkan.

"I...bu... Mana?" sambil tersenyum lemah ia mengatakan hal itu.

Aku harus jawab apa? Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya disaat keadaan dia yang belum pulih total.

Jadi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Aku... Ingin dipeluk sama ibu..."

"... Biar ayah yang peluk untuk sementara, ya?"

Lalu Teito mengangguk dan aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang sangat rapuh itu dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan sejumlah selang yang hinggap ditubuh mungilnya.

Namun, selang-selang itulah yang membantunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

"A...yah kan, sudah Teito peluk..., Teito juga... Mau memeluk ibu..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengecup dahinya.

"...Maafkan ayah..."

"Kena..pa, ayah?"

Aku yang telah kehabisan kata-kata dan tindakan untuk menutup-nutupi kepergiannya, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku. _'Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?'_

"... Ayah tak bisa bilang kepadamu..."

"..."

"Ibu... Telah..."

"Ke-kenapa, ayah? Ibu... Kenapa?"

"Ibu telah meninggalkan kita... Maafkan ayah..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Suasana kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Detik jarum jam pun kembali mengiringi suasanan di ruangan ini.

Namun, perlahan-lahan aku mendengar suara isakkan lemah. Kutatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Dia... Menangis. Teito... Maafkan ayah... Percuma jika ayah menyembunyikan ini semua. Suatu saat, kamu akan merasakan rasa sakit itu bahkan lebih sakit dari ini.

"Hiks...hiks... I...bu...hiks..."

"Maafkan ayah, Teito..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Namun, perkataan yang sangat membuatku terkejut itu meluncur mulus dari mulut anakku satu-satunya.

"...Ayah... Kenapa aku tidak ikut saja... Bersama ibu?"

"A...Ap-"

"Aku tidak akan kuat hidup tanpa ibu..."

"Tei..to... Jaga bicaramu.."

"Tanpa ibu, aku...-"

"CUKUP, TEITO!"

_TBC_

* * *

Ng... Ini TBC loh, sodara-sodara!(?) ._. *digampar*  
umm okeh, disini... kayaknya flashback semua =w=" flashback masih akan berlanjut sampai ke chap selanjutnya~ jangan bosen yaaahh~ XD  
RnR!


End file.
